


there's still heaven for us

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their paths never intersect in this lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's still heaven for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpelucem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt _Pining_ and Chuck Hansen/Yancy Becket.

During those last few years of the golden age of the Jaeger, there is a Jaeger pilot that go by the name of Yancy Becket (there is also a young boy still growing into his body).

Chuck Hansen looks up to him and Yamarashi cements that thought. 

He can still remember watching the cargo crane wire being wrapped around its neck, pulled taut before it's beheaded from behind.

Yancy Becket is one half of _Gipsy Danger_ and anywhere he goes, he goes with his brother because Jaeger pilots come in two (and that is something that Chuck Hansen understands, being the child that had grown up in the shadows of _Lucky Seven_ and its crew).

Chuck calls it hero-worship on his part but that’s not all he feels.

When he sees him on magazine covers with double paged spreads, he thumbs the edge of the glossy shined paper and ache for more. When he sees him on TV interviews, doing that thing he unconsciously does with his tongue when the questions get too personal for his taste, Chuck imagines he has a chance (knows that he doesn’t).

Their paths never intersect in this lifetime.

But they do touch once.

Just after MN-19 when dad comes back from Manila, not saying a word about his Uncle Scott or whatever happened out there, just hands him a signed Gipsy Danger figure with a grunt.

Chuck smiles faintly and touches a finger to the lines of Yancy’s signature, not for the last time.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
